Worst Case Scenario
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Post Season 2 finale: first night on the ship together.


Crash landing through a magic bean water portal into another realm ranked pretty high in difficulty. Through one world and into the next they went. Ker plunk! They left the sunny calmness of Storybrooke, through the swirling vortex, and landed straight into a gigantic storm in dark, windy Neverland.

Regina barely had time to blink before a huge wave crashed over the side of the tail spinning ship. She held onto her rope even she felt the boat tilt almost 90 degrees.

"Hang on!" Charming yelled uselessly, as he climbed up to the next tier of the ship trying to change the direction of the sails. Regina still managed to roll her eyes at his obvious statement. Black and blonde was illuminated in a flash of lightning. Regina saw Emma fall sideways past her and down the deck of the boat. She landed haphazardly on the edge, teetering very close to falling into the rough water.

"Emma!" Snow was soaked and reaching out, trying to pull Emma back, but she was unable to get to her without letting go of her own safe hold. Hook held the wheel firmly, doing his best to steer the ship and keep from capsizing.

"Gold, help her!" Regina pointed toward Emma, who was limp and lifeless. Regina's face worried as another lightning flash illuminated the dark red blood in her hair.

"She's unconscious!"

"I can't…my magic isn't charged up yet," Rumple braced himself as another angry wave hit the deck, soaking them and sending Emma even closer to her doom.

Regina huffed and tied a lengthy rope around her waist. She tested the knot to make sure it was solid before she surged forward and slid down the slippery deck, hitting the edge hard. She quickly pulled Emma away from danger just as the ship took another plunge and bucked them up high on a cresting wave. Regina held Emma tightly as they slid around like ragdolls. She breathed a pent up sigh of relief when she saw a faint of swirl of breath bloom from Emma's pale lips.

"She's alive!" Regina exclaimed, stunning herself from the level of relief she felt.

"Get her below deck and help her!" Snow screamed, relieved and worried in equal measure. Regina used every bit of her strength to get Emma down the stairs and onto one of the bunks. The ship was still uneven, the floor flooded with freezing cold salt water. Regina smoothed apart wet blonde locks to check Emma's head wound. Despite the blood, the cut was superficial, but she was still unconscious.

Grabbing some rags and fighting her own chill and fatigue, Regina tried to dry and warm Emma before she went hypothermic. She gently patted her face, and then carefully removed her turtleneck and bra. She wiped the droplets of water off of her stomach and chest. Regina frowned briefly before unbuttoning the tight waterlogged skinny jeans and roughly pulling them down over toned thighs.

She paused for a moment in attempt to use magic to light a candle, but she didn't even have enough left in her to muster a flame. She grimaced as the boat continued to rock unsteadily. The sound of thunder clapped loudly above. She had survived so much and she would be damned if she died on Hook's ship on an ill-fated mission to Neverland. Regina would rescue Henry, and despite the doubts that invaded her mind, she knew the only way that would come to pass was if Emma was alive to help.

"Worse than pantyhose," Regina muttered as she ripped off the cold denim of Emma's jeans. Regina placed the back of her hand against Emma's icy skin, alarmed by how very cold and lifeless she felt. There was just one thing left to do. The brunette shivered as she removed her own coat and clothing, and dried her body hesitantly as she shivered in the dark cabin. She grabbed the blanket from another bunk and eased down into the small bed, wrapping her arms around Emma to generate body heat. It was awkward and cold, yet they warmed together gradually. Regina felt the heat between them, unable to determine if it was the essence of magic, or something else.

After a time, Emma stirred, coming awake. Her eyes were glazed and unfocused as she tried to sit up with a jerk. Regina soothed her, and held her down.

"Where's Henry?" Emma asked fiercely, though her voice sounded weak and lost.

"Shh, look at me," Regina lifted her head and loomed over Emma. She smoothed the hair out of her eyes and tried to calm her as best she could.

"We're in Neverland; you've injured your head. You most likely have a concussion."

"Why are we naked?" Emma asked confused as she took in her state of undress and that of her bed partner.

"We got wet and you were… cold," Regina trailed off, feeling suddenly aware and embarrassed.

"You saved me?" Emma asked with a sense of awe.

"Well, yes…but only because we need you and I…" It was Regina's turn to trail off as Emma unexpectedly reached up and pulled Regina's face toward hers, pulling her in for a chaste kiss. When they parted, Regina blinked, and Emma smiled softly.

"What was that?" Regina asked in a hushed whisper.

"Thank you."

"Your head injury must be more severe than I originally assessed," Regina shook her head in wonder, a small smile lifting the corners of her lips.

Before more could be said, the stomping of boots sounded from the stairway.

"Emma?" Snow rushed in, somehow still looking fresh and perfect despite battling the storm. She looked around until she spotted her daughter, and rushed over first and foremost checking on Emma. When she was assured she was conscious and responsive, she took a step back, an ill look knitting her brows.

"Why are you in bed with her?" Snow asked with uncertainty.

"Body heat," Emma supplied, sparing Regina.

Charming and Rumple came into the cabin, and took in the sight of the Regina nestled up against Emma.

"She saved my life," Emma announced, not missing the look of pride on Regina's face.

"My magic returned. I was able to secure the ship," Rumple declared with a flourishing hand gesture.

"Next you can secure us some new clothes…perhaps something leather?" Regina quipped, unduly calling attention to the fact that she and Emma were both naked under the thin blanket.

"It'll be a bit before I can do that, dearie. Might as well enjoy your…freedom," Rumple sassed before heading to the back cabin.

"Yes, well, Snow and I are going to get situated. Ahem, Snow?" Charming tried to guide his shell-shocked wife away from Emma and Regina and over to another bunk.

"Right, you two probably need to rest. I know I do," Snow bounced in discomfort and turned away.

When everyone had gone, Regina felt Emma relax in her arms and pull in closer to her body, "I'm feeling better."

"Well, find him, won't we?" Regina's voice was groggy and worried.

"We'll find him. We will."

They rested together, while the ship headed straight on till morning.


End file.
